


Symphony

by Plaided_Ani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaided_Ani/pseuds/Plaided_Ani
Summary: When the Winchester twins refuse to complete an assignment, you call their father in for a parent-teacher conference. While you weren’t sure what you were expecting with the elusive Sam Winchester, you certainly didn’t think he might be the Alpha you weren’t looking for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first A/B/O, so I’ll probably fuck it up. Anyway, this is just testing the waters. I’d like to continue it and have the next chapter planned out in my head, but we’ll see how it’s received. (Sorry for the length.)
> 
> Symphony (Acoustic Version) by Clean Bandit featuring Zara Larrson

Arya and Levi Winchester were two of your brightest students. At five years old, both knew how to read and write and often helped their classmates if they struggled. They were well mannered, well spoken, and well adjusted. The other children often flocked to the siblings during recess and were excited whenever it was a Winchester’s turn for snacks because they always seemed to bring the best.

Never once had you needed to keep the twins on task, they often regulated themselves and those around them when they got too rowdy. Their work was always completed without complaint and, more often than not, done well before the allotted time which meant those cute pointed noses would be stuck in books if they weren’t off helping a classmate. Truly, they were two blessed little angels that helped you get through the day. And if you had to pick favorites… but, no, you couldn’t, you loved all your students.

Then came the assignment to map out family trees. You sent home an entire packet with instructions and suggestions on how to go about the project. It wasn’t extensive, just a small two week lesson that would help the class get to know one another as it was still the beginning of the school year and would end a party as a reward for their first project completion.

The twins, however, refused to finish the assignment. They had no issue filling out their father’s side, happily drawing pictures of their dad and their uncles, their grandparents and dogs. Their mother’s side, however, was left completely blank and resulted in an argument that lead to your first parent-teacher conference with Sam Winchester.

When you first called to arrange the meeting, you were unable to speak with Mr. Winchester directly. Instead, you left a message with his secretary who you played phone tag with until you were able to agree on late Friday afternoon.

You knew very little of what the twins’ father other than the fact that he wore very pretty suits everyday and he told the best bedtime stories. Judging from that alone, Mr. Winchester was most likely a businessman or someone of import and cared very much about his children to tuck them in at night, which was a combination you didn’t find in such a prestigious private school.

You didn’t expect, however, to be punched in the gut by his scent before he even made it into your classroom.

_Alpha._

Had you known that you were going to be meeting with one, you would have asked one of your colleagues to sit in. While most of the teachers were Betas, you were among the very few Omegas teaching at the academy and, more importantly, you were the only one unclaimed. There were procedures in place should situation like this present itself, but it was too late to implement them, there was no one left but you and the janitors.

You heard his footsteps stop at your classroom door and a moment’s hesitation before he knocked. Your voice broke when you told him to enter which flushed your cheeks from embarrassment. There was no reason for you to be acting the way you were, you had been around plenty of Alphas in your lifetime. You were an adult, a professional, you could handle sitting across from him even though his scent had already set fire to every cell in your body.

The door swung open and he leaned in cautiously, his head swiveled until a soft hazel gaze found you. “Mrs. Y/L/N,” he asked in a gentle timbre.

You openly stared at him, your jaw slightly slack at the gorgeous man that stood in your doorway. He kept his place, the corners of his lips tugged into a grin when you realized that several seconds had passed without an answer. “Oh, right, please come in.” You stood from your chair and motioned from him to the opposite. “And it’s miss, but please call me Y/F/N.”

Sam smiled fully, a soft expression that contradicted the hard lines of his face and the overwhelming strong spicy musk of his scent. He crossed the room in a few long strides and reached out a hand for you to shake. You did so hesitantly, his long fingers wrapped around yours, enclosing them in a warm, firm embrace. He shook it as he meant to, but his hold lingered and something in his eyes flashed. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to make your knees weak.

“Please,” you said, your voice quiet and breaking once again, “sit.” Sam released his grip and you nearly collapsed into your chair, that gentle smile turned lecherous for a brief moment when he followed suit. “Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Winchester. It seems like you’re a busy man with how difficult it was to get this set up.”

Airy laughter split through him and a slight tinge colored his cheeks, “It’s Sam. And I’m very sorry about that. I’m normally not that hard to get ahold of, but I took on one too many cases recently and it’s been one meeting after another. But that’s not an excuse, my children come first, always, so please accept my apology.”

You smiled with a sympathetic nod. Your father was surgeon, he pulled long hours and was always on call, but you came first, you were his everything, so you knew how Sam felt firsthand. “There’s really nothing to apologize for, Sam,” you insisted, his name tingled on your tongue, “life happens, I completely understand. And it’s unfortunate that I had to set up this meeting in the first place.”

His face fell, all lines pulled into a serious and attentive stare. He leaned forward against your desk, hands woven in front of him. “I’ve given the children an activity to do at home, the family tree.” A hum rumbled deep within his throat, encouraging you to continue. “Arya and Levi have completed half of it. Which was wonderful, by the way, they’re very talented artists. And, please, don’t see this as prying, but they refused to fill out the rest which resulted in a very heated argument and a few choice four letter words were used that would make even some adults blush.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Their mother is a very sensitive subject,” he explained stiffly, “but that doesn’t justify their behavior. I’ll talk with them about their choice of language. However, Y/N,” he dropped his voice that ran a shiver down your spine, “I don’t expect them to complete the project as you assigned. Their mother left when they were newborns and we’re not in good standing. They know very little of her and I would like to keep it that way. Forgive my wording, but for all intents and purposes,  she’s nonexistent.”

You weren’t sure how to respond to such a heavy statement, so you nodded once more. “I understand and I will grade the assignment as complete. And I also appreciate you expressing the importance of not using that type of language in class again. Children this age are like sponges, they’ll repeat anything and everything. Luckily, I haven’t had parents call in with complaints, let’s hope it stays that way.”

A curious brow quirked at your tone, but it was quickly dismissed by the tightening purse of your lips. “Yes, ma’m,” he nodded in compliance. “May I add on a lighter note that they look forward to coming to school every day. You’ve helped them find enjoyment in math, which I’ve been struggling with for a while.” Your cheeks stained red and you ducked your head. “And you’re not what I expected.”

“Is that a bad thing,” you queried as you lifted your gaze.

“Not at all,” Sam grinned. “Levi said that you were ‘like very, very old’ and Arya mentioned something about wrinkles.” You raised a hand to your face in search of any thin lines that may have gone unnoticed by you. When he realized what he was saying, he reached out his massive hand and wrapped around your wrist, burning your already heated skin. “You’re perfect,” he said serenely. “Beautiful, not a flaw as far as I can see.”

You relaxed almost instantly at his touch and shakily exhaled. His scent was mixing with yours and from the way he was staring at you, it was beginning to be too dangerous to be alone with him. “Sam,” you warned, your voice as feeble as your will.

“Right,” he sighed and released you once again. “Forgive me, I normally don’t…” He trailed off as he sat back and rubbed absently at his thighs. “If there’s nothing else, I think it’s best if I go.” You stood when he did and offered an apologetic smile which he mirrored. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Thank you again for taking care of my children. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances.” Against your better judgement, you walked him to your classroom door.

Standing next to him, he towered over you and nearly doubled your width, the well tailored suit did nothing to hide the built muscle underneath. All you could think about was him pressing you against the wall with his slacks at his ankles and knotting you right there. And from the way he was leering down at you, he probably had similar thoughts. “I hope so, too,” you murmured and bit nervously at your lip. “Have a good weekend, Sam.”

He flashed one more brilliant smile with a lingering glance, before he bade you goodbye and strutted from the room, leaving you behind as a whimpering, quivering mess.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first time writing A/B/O, I did my best to adhere to what I’ve read in other fics, but I took some creative liberties, hopefully that isn’t seen as a sin. 
> 
> In my opinion, this chapter sucks and I apologize. I tried my best to edit and rewrite it, but this is all that came out. I’ll do better.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated!

A week had passed since your interaction with Sam Winchester and every second of downtime that you had, he invaded your thoughts. For years you had gone without the need for any type of companionship, much less an Alpha, but the moment he walked into the building, every natural instinct you had kicked in. Had you not been on suppressants, you were sure he would’ve kicked started an early heat.

And as the lesson planned out, the following Friday had set up a party for the children which drew in some parents to assist with the festivities, Sam being among them. When he wasn’t wrangling in his twins, he had attention on you whether you were near him or not. Your face was at a constant flush and you did your best to stay collected, but his scent made you dizzy.

Luckily you weren’t alone this time, the other parents had caught on to the tension between the two of you and worked to intercept when they could. The other Alpha in the room, Marcus, who happened to be the father of Arya’s best friend and a buddy of Sam’s, did he best to distract, but even he could only do so much. Sam’s intent was clear and to avoid any fight breaking out, especially in front of children, he backed off.

But when the lights went out and the movie started, Sam had slinked his way over to where you sat in the back at your desk. He said nothing, just pulled his chair off to the side and sat to watch the film. He didn’t have to say anything to get your attention, you could smell it, that overwhelming scent of arousal and proprietary. And if you could, that meant the other adults in the room could, too.

You stood from your chair and approached him to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tensed the moment you touched him and the flash in his eyes was dangerous. “Sam, we should leave the room.” Being on your own with him wasn’t the best idea, but you knew he wouldn’t leave unless you were within his sight.

He stood from his chair and left the room with you on his heels. The moment you stepped into the hall and closed the door, he pinned you against the wall with his full weight and leaned down to nuzzle at your neck, scenting you. “Thought about you every day, Omega,” he murmured against your skin, his hands dug into your hair and pulled to bare your neck.

“Sam,” you protested weakly, but your body betrayed you. From the way his teeth scraped along your heated skin, he didn’t appreciate your defiance. “Alpha,” you tried again, submitting but still worried about the inappropriate behavior, especially since his children were on the other side of the wall.

“I know,” he sighed, but he didn’t move away. “Have dinner with me tonight.”

It wasn’t a question and yet it wasn’t a demand, he was hopeful. If he wanted, he could pull the Alpha card, but he didn’t. He was gave you an out, but you both knew what you would say. “What time?”

“I’ll pick you at seven.” He nosed at your pulse one last time before he backed away to grin down at you. “Wear whatever you’d like, we’ll have dinner at home.” The implications were there and you weren’t going to deny them, you wanted it just as much as he did, you needed it.

“The twins?”

Sam shook his head and brushed the wrinkles out of his suit. “They’ll stay the weekend with their uncle,” he assured. Your worries extended beyond the weekend. Your job could be at stake once the administration found out, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He pulled out his phone to exchange numbers and took down your address with an eager smile. “I’m going to say bye to the kids and then go finish some work up at the office. I’ll see you later.” He cupped your cheek, his thumb ran along your lip.

You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. It was hours away until your dinner with him and you weren’t sure if you were going to survive until then. “Bye, Alpha.” His blunt nails dug into your skin and a low growl bubbled in his throat, but it was all in approval.

“Goodbye, Omega,” he murmured and left you to reenter the classroom.

You opted to hide in the bathroom until you were sure he was gone and finished the rest of the school day without a hitch. Even with the children hopped up on sugar, it was a good ending to a long week and the students seemed to appreciate you more. The parents, though, maybe not so much once their hyper 5 year olds bounced around for the rest of the evening, but you had more important things to worry about.

By the time you got home you had four hours to get ready and even then that didn’t seem long enough. You took your time to shower and groom, made sure every nook and cranny was scrubbed. Maybe you were going overboard, but it had been a while since you had been with anyone so intimately, it couldn’t hurt to make yourself presentable.

You picked your best dress and intimates to match. Black was a go-to, lace underwear with a fitting low-cut dress that would provide easy access if Sam were to make any move that evening. And who were you kidding? You were staying in for a reason, he had every intention of having his way with you.

When seven rolled around, you paced the living room. Like your first meeting, you could smell him before you saw him, the strong oaky musk with hints of vanilla and something you couldn’t quite place, books, possibly, or parchment. Either way, you shakily pulled the door open and met his gentle smile with a nervous one of your own. “Woah,” he breathed as his hazel stare took you in, “you look amazing.”

With him in a dark button down and jeans you felt a little overdressed and you voiced your concern. “Maybe I should change,” you suggested.

“No,” he insisted. “Please? You look perfect.” His smile grew at the blush that blossomed on your face and he held a hand out for you to take. “Shall we?”

The ride to his house wasn’t far, but the edge between you made it seem like it lasted forever. Sam did his best to get there quickly, the speed limits being only a suggestion when the traffic allowed. You would have normally been against reckless driving, but you needed his hands on you, so you didn’t care how he made that happen.

Your tiny cottage home could have fit four times over inside his red brick mini-mansion. He lead you up the drive and through the doors. “I ordered delivery for eight,” he informed as you stood in the foyer. “I thought we could sit and talk.”

“Whatever you’d like is fine with me, Sam.” He smiled and took your hand to bring you into a sitting room. A sweep gesture motioned for you to get comfortable and he poured both of you some of the wine that he set out earlier. “You have a beautiful home.”

He passed you a glass and took his place next to you, pressed hard up against your side to fulfill your need for contact. “Thank you. I think it’s a little big, but the twins will grow and eventually will need the room.” He looked around with a sigh before his attention turned back to you. “So, tell me about yourself.” You laughed into your glass and earned a playfully offended look. “Look, it’s been a while since I’ve done this whole dating thing.”

You felt relieved to hear that. “Yeah, me, too. I mean, I dated in college but once I graduated, I got so caught up in work that I didn’t feel like I had the time.” 

The noise that hummed in his chest held some understanding. “And what about now?”

“Now,” you repeated, “I hadn’t planned on meeting you, but I’m glad that I did.”

Sam plucked your glass from your hands and placed on the table along with his. “I’d like to kiss you, Y/N, is that okay?” When you nodded, he reached up and gently cupped your face before he closed what little distance there was between you. His lips lightly brushed yours, a teasing stroke of his smiling lips that had you chasing after him. He chuckled and gave into your keening whine with a full press of his mouth on yours.

One gentle kiss followed another until you were panting and dizzy. He was going to make you work for it and you didn’t seem to mind. You accepted each and every joining of your kiss swollen lips until the doorbell rang and you were forced to part. “Are you hungry,” he asked between a few final kisses.

“If it means we have to move, then no,” you answered honestly.

He laughed and untangled from you. “Food is a good idea, Y/N, you’ll need the energy.” The promise in his words had your stomach flipping and you nodded in agreement. “Grab the wine.” He stood from the couch and headed to the door, you followed with both glasses and the bottle tucked under your elbow. Whatever he ordered smelled delicious and you were glad that you agreed to eat.

You were lead to the small table in the kitchen where he instructed you to take a seat and get comfortable. He grabbed silverware and plates to dish out helpings when he returned to your side. “I hope you like Italian. I guess I should’ve asked before I ordered.”

“It’s fine,” you shook your head and picked up your fork. “I love it. Smells great.” A smile lit up his face and he leaned over to kiss you once more, his food abandoned for the moment as he finally licked into your mouth, the taste of wine on his tongue. Your fork clanged as it hit your plate when you abandoned it thread into his hair.

“Y/N,” he groaned when you parted for air. “Eat.” You nodded but made no attempt to move away, instead you pressed your body against his side and kissed him hungrily, like you were starving for him. He allowed it, matching your needy whimpers with appreciative moans. “Omega,” he warned as his teeth pulled at your bottom lip, “we need to finish dinner.”

You pouted, but relented. Your body was flushed with desire, the black lace you wore for him was sodden with your slick and becoming uncomfortable. He knew what state you were in, he could smell it, but he wasn’t about to let you go without dinner. “Sorry, Alpha,” you mumbled when you settled back in your seat. He placed a hand on your thigh and gave it a praising squeeze.

The meal continued and finished with your hands and you mouth to yourself, much to your disappointment. You sat impatiently and finished off your wine while he cleaned up. He took his time to put away what you didn’t finish and washed the dishes. When he finally turned his attention back to you, you had finished off the rest of his glass in addition to yours. “C’mere,” he beckoned you over.

You popped out of your chair and rushed to join him. His arms looped around your waist when you reached him. “Can we get more comfortable,” you asked as you clung to his shirt.

“Of course.” His hands moved over your bottom and stopped to give it a squeeze before they trailed down to your thighs. He hoisted you up to the point of forcing your limbs to wrap around him and he carried you through the rest of the house, down a hall to his bedroom. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Need you,” you whimpered and nosed at his cheek.

A possessive growl ripped through him and he charged over to his bed with you in tow. “Wanted this since I first smelled you,” he hissed into your neck. “Could tell you were mine, almost claimed you right then and there.” Your fingers found their way into his hair again, your head tossed back as he hungrily mouthed at your skin. “You knew it, too, didn’t you?”

You nodded weakly. Being with him now, you knew that your one true purpose in life was to be with Sam, to make him happy, to give him a bigger family. If he wanted to mark you, to mate you, you’d give in without hesitation.

“Need you.” He sought out your center which had long since been slick and ready for him. “Fuck, these are ruined, aren’t they,” he teased with a chuckle as his fingers pushed aside the fabric. You whined and turned your head away, ashamed that your body made you seem so desperate. “Hey, no, don’t hide away from me,” Sam whispered, “look at me, Y/N.” You cracked one eye open and tilted just enough to see him smile down at you, “I love it, alright? It’s a beautiful, natural thing and it’s all meant for me.”

You bit at your lip and pushed against his stilled fingers, he took the hint and pushed two inside your quivering core. “Holy shit, you’re tight. You feel so good,” he moaned while he worked you open. “Gonna feel better around me cock, though.” You whined and clenched around him, wordlessly begging for him not to tease. “You want it?” You nodded again, eagerly, but that didn’t seem to satisfy Sam. “Tell me.”

“I want it,” you replied instantly.

“You want what, Y/N,” he pressed, a third finger pushed in and curled.

“Need your cock, Sam,” you begged breathlessly. “Please, Alpha?”

He slowly pulled his fingers from you and you mewled at the loss, but his mouth bit down at your pulse to tell you to wait. You nuzzled at the side of his face as an apology while he worked himself free of his pants. He barely got them to his mid-thigh before he pulled you to the edge, your were barely on the bed when he lined himself up. “Look at me, Omega,” he hissed.

You lifted your head and found his heated hazel gaze, he sank into you slowly to make sure you felt every inch of him. Your jaw fell slack and your eyes rolled, but you were absolute bliss. “Taking me so good. Feels so amazing, so perfect. You were made for me, Y/N.”

When he bottomed out, he captured your lips once more, his tongue slid lazily against yours as your body adjusted to his size. You did your best to relax, your focus on the kiss rather than the massive cock that was trying to split you in two. His hips started to move, dragging himself slowly out of you before he drove right back in with firm snap. His pace was slow, wanting to draw it out, but the way he clung to you betrayed his pace. “I’m not made of glass. Fuck me, Sam. I need your knot, Alpha.”

You flipped a switch you weren’t sure you could ever flip back. He shoved you down to the mattress to grip your thighs to pull them apart and push them against your chest. “Gonna give it to you, Omega,” he growled. Relentlessly, he slammed into you, hard enough to make the bed rock on its frame. “Gonna knot you and fill you my pups.” In your right mind, you would’ve have protested, told him to stop, but there in that moment, you were an Omega, his Omega, taking what was yours and pleasing your Alpha.

“Please,” you whimpered, your grip on the sheets was knuckle white as your body shook with each relentless pound of Sam’s hips. “Wanna take it all, Alpha. Make me yours.”

He snarled and dropped your legs to lean down and cover your body with his own. His ruthless thrusts did not cease as he clamped down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You could feel the blood run down your back and to the sheets, but neither of you seemed to care. You were Sam’s and that knowledge sent you toppling over the edge, arching off the bed with a sobbing cry of his name.

His teeth were removed from your skin, but his lips remained, kissing and loving the mark when his knot popped and held him place so he could spill into you. He murmured praises, telling you how good you were, how beautiful, how perfect. He promised to treat you right, to give you the world and more.

When you both came down from your highs, he removed his clothes and yours before he carefully picked you up and crawled to the pillows. He laid on his back with you on top so the knot could have time to shrink. It took some maneuvering and hisses of pain, but you settled onto his chest with a content sigh. “Uh, I think we might’ve taken it a little overboard,” he laughed.

“Yeah, maybe.” You reached up and ran your fingers over the claim mark, unsure of how to feel. “Guess it’s too late to turn back now, right?”

“Any regrets,” he asked, his voice cracking from nerves.

You smiled and leaned up for a chaste kiss, “I’ll tell you after round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @plaided-ani


End file.
